


Flowers, Spring, and Denmark

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deep Conversations, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Serious Denmark, Spring, kind of vent-ish to get me out of my seasonal depression funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norway and Denmark talk about spring while relaxing.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Flowers, Spring, and Denmark

Norway let out a satisfactory sigh as he allowed his body to melt into the warmness of the grass and blanket below him. Nearby, under the shade of a tall and green oak tree, he watched Denmark gently pluck a primrose flower out of the ground. The color of the bloom reminded Norway of spring - memories and memories filled with a delicate breeze and yellow with happiness.

Denmark had started to thread the flower with a practiced hand intricately into a crown among other flowers. A smile tugged at his lips as he placed the complete flower crown into his lap.

Norway averted his gaze timidly once Denmark looked over out of the corner of his eye. Although the two had dated for decades, Norway felt nervous still whenever that beautiful face met his. It was something he was ashamed of, it was stupid.

Breaking the peaceful ambience of leaves rustling and a distant bird chirping, Denmark faced Norway fully. "Do you like spring, Norge?" He mused, voice oh so innocent. It was sickeningly sweet.

The sunlight filtering through the trees cast an angelic yellow onto Denmark's face as he awaited a response. 

"I suppose." Norway hummed absently after that, looking to find the words he needed. "I suppose there isn't really anything I dislike about it, so."

Denmark looked up to the sky above him. "Well, I do. Haven't you heard of what the people are saying nowadays? Spring is the season of rebirth."

"I have heard something similar." Norway said. Denmark picked another flower. "Supposedly spring gives you a new start. New beginnings, is it?"

A gentle breeze blew across the field, and Norway relaxed into it. It had carried the scent of the primrose flowers Denmark had been fascinated by. The scent of memories, Norway thought, the scent of spring.

Norway moved over to Denmark's side, resting his head on his thigh. 

"What do you think of that?" Denmark asked quietly, in such a reassuring tone. The type that would provide security in a crowded room, the type that made Norway feel like the only person on Earth who mattered. "The chance to start again?"

Norway took a moment to think, captivated by an ant crawling on a blade of grass. "I don't think it's a bad idea. To want change, that is. If I were provided the opportunity to have change, I would take it and become better."

Denmark's hands had stopped in their work, him glancing down to meet Norway's eyes. His gaze was mischievous and curious, his eyes squinted and smirking along with his lips. Denmark had always reminded Norway of a delicately classic picnic. His eyes were intoxicating like wine, too good to be true.

"Yeah." Denmark said simply. "Everyone is wanting to be better. Everyone can be better, but nobody seems to know it. Nobody seems to even _consider_ it. It's surprisingly common for people to fear change even when they want it most."

Denmark's hand rested on Norway's cheek limply. Norway melted into the touch. Comforting.

"People fear change even when they _need_ it most." He added.

Norway sat up at Denmark's words, brows furrowing in confusion.

"You shouldn't look so scared, Norge. Don't worry, I know we aren't perfect. I know we could probably be better too, and I know I certainly could. I annoy you a lot, right? There's something. But I know as a fact that we're enough for now."

Denmark reached over to place his finished crown of primroses onto Norway's head. The smile on that large mouth of his only grew as he placed one on his own head. The smile Norway knew too well.

"And I think this is a good place to begin again."

Norway sat up in bed as the dream faded out, feeling next to him an empty and cold spot where Denmark should've been. Ah, that was it.

Another dream that seemed to haunt him, about the flowers and spring and of course, Denmark.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. can you tell i want spring and warm weather to come already


End file.
